Aeryn
Aeryn Thaesil is a thirty-two year old Half-Elf Avenger from the Silver Marshes. She generally tries to be decent and kind, but can also be extremely hot-headed and vengeful. She works as a Merchant. Early Life Aeryn grew up in a small town called Valinir, near the Cold Wood. She was raised by her human father, Roan Crane, and her elven mother, Coriel Thaesil, along with her twin sister Vasalia. Her parents collected books, and essentially served as the town library. Her mother was rumored to have had some skill with magic. Her sister was a talented musician, taking after her mother's skill with the harp. Uthgardt When Aeryn was thirteen, Uthgadrt forces attacked Valinir. Her father was killed on his own doorstep. Her mother fought back long enough for Aeryn to escape. She was not able to take much with her, save two mementos: a pendant her mother made her, and one of her father's journals (which turned out to mostly contain nonsense). Aeryn escaped pursuit but, alone and with limited resources, got lost and fell ill in the woods. The Order of Gond Aeryn was found by a mostly [http://the-fractured-weave.wikia.com/wiki/Gnomes Gnomish] order of Gond-worshipers. Impressed by the craftsmanship of her pendant, they decided to take her in. Aeryn spent four years learning the Gnome tongue, the teachings of Gond, and the art of combat. During this time, she befriended and eventually entered into a romantic relationship with a Gnome named Dorro. Revenge and Return When the Urthgardt pressed their onslaught further into the Cold Wood, the Order of Gond staged a series of counterattacks. Due to their small number, they developed the strategy of sending stealthy assassins after important targets to sew disarray before attacking with their full might. Aeryn played a very minor role in the conflict, but her participation had a significant impact on her. With the Uthgarft pushed back, Valinir was reclaimed, but irrevocably changed from what it had once been. Many of her parents' books had been destroyed, few familiar faces remained, and her dreams were haunted by the faces of the enemies she'd helped to slay in Valinir's streets. Exodus In her early twenties, Aeryn began drinking heavily. After a few years, this proved an inadequate coping mechanism, so she decided to leave her childhood home once more. Dorro remained in Valinir, ending their already somewhat ambiguous relationship. Aeryn spent many months wandering aimlessly and collecting anything interesting she came across. She began to barter and then sell her findings, over time becoming a reasonably successful Merchant. She took a liking to a hat she found in her travels, which she wore in memory of her father, who had often donned a wide-brimmed straw hat of his own when he went out of the house. This hat ironically served as a better reminder of her father than his own journal, and became nearly as precious to her as her mother's pendant. Finding good, consistent business in Frostmoor, she eventually settled there and set up shop, and there she remained until she became afflicted and was no longer allowed to leave. Frostmoor Even in the afflicted area of Frostmoor, Aeryn ran a successful business. She was able to venture about the rest of the city on occasion thanks to her association with the Merchant's Guild, allowing her to procure and later sell items that would be difficult for other afflicted to find. She developed a working relationship with Adorenna, with whom she would trade illicit magical materials in the tunnels they had discovered beneath the town. She was able to discern from those business dealings that the town healer also had an interest in magic. Though Aeryn was good at maintaining amicable relationships with some of the townsfolk to facilitate her business, Adorenna was perhaps the only one she could truly consider an ally or friend. Lots of Things Happened So many things. After the Audience with the Five Families Aeryn has come to see Amelie as her only true friend, and feels great loyalty to her. She therefore sees Amelie's enemies as her own enemies, and this is how she regards Sacrosangre and all of his associates, including Zheldara. As such, she was thrilled with the power of the weapon Amelie deployed at their audience, though she had hoped they would be able to escape back to Frostmoor before its destruction caught up with them. She currently assumes that Zheldara is dead, and is pleased. She is no longer tracking Zheldara, but has turned her sights onto Sacrosangre -- though, since he seems to want to keep Amelie alive, he may be useful in the short term. His plans, however, are untenable to her: destroying the Weave could eliminate her renewed connection to Gond. (Triel's alleged plan to demolish both Weaves is also unacceptable to her for this same reason.) Aeryn has developed a level of trust for Warden Lovelace now due to his devotion to Amelie. This trust extends to Stelmaria thanks to her bond with Lovelace. She had come to like Daiga before they reached the Monastery, but now that Xeriope has called his identity into question, her faith in him is seriously shaken. If he truly is not the Daiga she once knew, she intends to slay him -- though not until a time when such an act would not prove suicidal, as she needs companions for the time being. She feels similarly about Vale: she told him she would kill him if he tainted her soul with his foul methods of resuscitation again, and she intends to, but not until he is no longer useful to her. She no longer trusts or cares for Adorenna, but she does not particularly want to kill her. She also assumes that Adorenna will eventually stumble into a trap that will get her killed all on her own, so it would be wasted effort anyway. Aeryn surmises that Momotaro was eaten by wargs, and feels sort of bad about it, but things were going well until he opened his trap so, really, that's on him. Her current goals are to defend Amelie and protect her interests, which likely involves the elimination of her enemies: namely the Five Families. However, she also wants to keep the remains of the Weave from harm, which makes Triel her enemy as well, and she would rather use him against the Five Families and vice versa than kill them herself, as it would serve as a distraction during which she could retrieve the shards they've collected. A more short-term goal is to return to Valinir, where she was told there is something she must find.